Terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase (TdT) is a DNA polymerase which has an unusual tissue distribution. It is found only in thymus and bone marrow. The enzyme has been purified to homogeneity from human cells and extensively characterized. An understanding of the biological role of this enzyme in the development of the immune system is the ultimate aim of this project.